


Submission

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Surrender yourself to love.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sniperpilot Spring](https://sniperpilot-prompts.tumblr.com) Day 2 to the theme of _Grass - Submission_

He resisted.

Harshness took the place of softer words, emotions brushed aside. He would not let his walls be shattered.

They were not.

They eroded, worn away by storms and time, stone growing brittle.

Still, he resisted. He would not be conquered.

Bark and bite kept love at bay. Every cut wounded them both. It was a price he was willing to pay.

He slipped. There came no harm, only tenderness to be rejected as soon as he found his footing.

His walls crumbled slowly. Destruction never followed.

It was not defeat. His love was not pain.

He feared not.


End file.
